Mirame
by Akasuna no Danna
Summary: Sasodei inpirado en un sueño qu tube. Que sucedería si el amor de tu vida fuera ciego? Acaso tus sentimientos cambiarían?...
1. Chapter 1

Que sucedería si el amor de tu vida fuera ciego? Acaso tus sentimientos cambiarían?

Deidara, un joven rubio de ojos azules, que cursaba la universidad, se encontró con su mejor amigo, Itachi.

Deidara:_-Hola Itachi hm-_

Itachi:_-Hola Dei- _se acerco y le estrecho la mano. Ambos caminaban juntos hacia el salón de anatomía. Los pasillos eran un caos y sus compañeras ya habían comenzado a intercambiar los chismes mas recientes.

Konan: _Al fin los encuentro!-_algo molesta. Los dos amigos la miraron.

Konan:-_Escuche algo interesante espiando en la sala de profesores...-_sonriente, se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió al ver la curiosidad en los ojos de los recién llegados -_El primo de Gaara vendrá a la universidad!-_

Los dos amigos cruzaron miradas.

Itachi:.-_Y eso que tiene de interesante?-_

Konan:-_Cursara el mismo curso que nosotros!...y eso no es todo...según pude oír el sujeto es verdaderamente un genio-_

Deidara:-_Un genio? No crees que exageras?- _alzando una ceja

Konan:-_No, mira esto-_ entregándoles una copia del nivel académico. Deidara e Itachi lo tomaron.

Itachi:-_De donde sacaste esto?!-_sorprendido al ver lo que era

Konan:-_De su expediente...-_

Deidara:-_Y como le hiciste?-_echándole un vistazo a las calificaciones.

Konan:-_Secreto profesional-_sonriente

Itachi:-_Vaya este sujeto es todo un genio!-_al ver las calificaciones detenidamente. Konan sonrío.

Konan:-_Te lo dije...y según parece se integrara esta semana-_

Deidara:(me pregunto...como será)-pensativo.

Konan:-_Andando o llegaremos tarde a clases!_-jalando de la muñeca a los dos que tenia en frente.

Luego de unos minutos, los tres se hallaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos. Deidara al fondo, junto a la ventana e Itachi a su lado. Konan por su parte se sentaba junto a Pain a mitad de la fila de asientos. No muchos cursaban la clase, porque según todos, la profesora Tsunade era malévola y te reprobaba sin razón. Pero este grupo, según ella, era el mejor de todos. La profesora entro al salón repentinamente, haciendo que todos se callaran. Gaara, un joven pelirrojo, ojeroso y con un tatuaje en la frente, de dos años inferiores a los que se hallaba en el salón y un chico pelirrojo que le sacaba varios centímetros la acompañaban. Gaara se acerco para decirle algo a la profesora en voz baja y luego se retiro del salón.

Tsunade: Escuchen el será su compañero de ahora en adelante-seria mirando a todos y a cada uno de los presentes-_preséntate por favor_-

El pelirrojo dirigió la vista al frente. Deidara lo observo detenidamente y noto algo extraño: el tenia gafas oscuras puestas.

-_Mi nombre es Akasuna no Sasori-_dijo el pelirrojo.

Tsunade:-_Gaara es tu primo cierto?-_

Sasori asintió con la cabeza

Deidara:(baya la chismosa de Konan tenia razón)

Tsunade le indico el asiento, en el primer banco de la fila y comenzó la clase. Dicto algunas cosas y luego les indico que leyeran algunas paginas de los libros. Deidara se dispuso a comenzar sin muchas ganas. El nuevo estudiante se puso de pie, tomo su libro y se acerco a el escritorio de la profesora. Una vez allí murmuro algo que solo ella pudo escuchar.

Tsunade:-_ya veo...siendo así trabaja en grupo con...Zetsu- _indicándole el asiento del ya mencionado, el cual se hallaba en la otra punta del salón. Zetsu siempre se sentaba en el asiento mas apartado del salón rechazando cualquier clase de compañía. En este caso, la acepto obligatoriamente.

Sasori:_-disculpa la molestia-_sentándose a su lado

Zetsu:-_no importa....__**si importa quiero estar solo**__...son ordenes de Tsunade sama...__**ya cállate que no me interesa**__-_

Zetsu miro a Sasori apenado por lo que su "otro yo" había dicho

Zetsu: _disculpa eso, es que el prefiere quedarse en su agujero de soledad_- algo avergonzado

Sasori: _Sin problema...eres bipolar verdad?-_

Zetsu: _Si, por eso desarrolle una doble personalidad...me sorprende que no te espantaras-_

Sasori: _Nadie quiere permanecer junto a mi...también tengo un defecto-_quitándose las gafas. Zetsu lo miro sorprendido

Zetsu: _**baya...olvida lo que dije...prefiero pasar tiempo con tigo-**_

Sasori y Zetsu realizaba la tarea, mientras Deidara los observaba curioso.

Deidara:(Porque usa esas gafas? Como se vera sin ellas?)-Y miles de preguntas atravesaban la mente del rubio.

La clase finalizo luego de un rato. Para la hora del almuerzo Itachi, Deidara, Pain y Konan se dirigieron al bar de comida rápida que quedaba a unas cuadras. Deidara comía una hamburguesa distraído en sus pensamientos, mientras sus amigos conversaban sobre cosas sin importancia.

Konan:_ y tu que crees Deidara?... Deidara…-_pidiéndole opinión sobre su nuevo compañero.

Deidara:_ Ah?...Que sucede?-_

Konan: _Que opinas de Sasori?- _

Deidara: _Que es algo raro…además porque lleva esas gafas?... _

Konan: _Shino Aburame también lleva gafas y nunca te has preguntado el porque-_

Deidara:_ Quien es Shino Aburame?-_desconcertado.

Konan:_ No importa-_con una gota en la cabeza.

En ese momento Sasori y Gaara entraron en el bar. Sasori sujetaba el brazo de su primo, y al murmurarle algo, Gaara comenzó a caminar primero y Sasori lo seguía con algunos centímetros de diferencia. Se sentaron dos mesas delante de donde se hallaban sus compañeros. Gaara comenzó a leer el menú en voz alta. Sasori le indico lo que comería y, luego de unos minutos el mozo les trajo la orden. El grupo de Deidara termino de comer y regreso a la universidad. Sus compañeros continuaron hablando de cosas sin importancia todo el camino. Mientras que Deidara, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a pensar en su nuevo compañero.

Konan: _Deidara cuidado!_-grito repentinamente sacando a su compañero de sus pensamientos.

Deidara: hm?...-volteo a ver y se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, mientras el semáforo indicaba el paso a los autos. Se quedo petrificado al ver un auto que se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacia el. Deidara se quedo petrificado mirando al auto. De repente sintió que lo jalaban devuelta hacia la vereda.

Sasori:_ Por poco…deberías tener mas cuidado cuando caminas-_ agitado. Deidara solo lo miro sorprendido.

Deidara: _Gra-gracias-_sin salir de su asombro. Sasori se puso de pie ayudado por su primo y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Los dos pelirrojos comenzaron a caminar, mientras que Itachi tomaba a Deidara por el brazo y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Itachi: _Deidara…estas bien? _–preocupado.

Deidara: _Ha?...he…si…-_distraído. El rubio se quedo pensando el porque? Porque había sido tan despistado? Y Porque justo tenia que ser Sasori el que lo salvara?.Suspiro. Permaneció callado todo el camino. En clase de literatura, el profesor Iruka, noto la conducta del rubio.

Iruka:(_al fin algo de paz)_- sonrío para si y comenzó la clase.

Una vez dictadas las consignas Sasori se acerco al profesor para decirle algo en voz baja. Iruka puso expresión seria.

Iruka: _entonces trabaja con…-_ pensativo. (_Quien podría trabajar con el?)_

Deidara apareció de repente.

Deidara: _Disculpe puedo ir al baño hm?-_

Iruka: _de acuerdo…-_pensativo- _Deidara podrías hacernos un favor?-_suspiro- _podrías trabajar con Sasori durante la clase? _

Deidara lo miro extrañado y asintió con la cabeza.

Al regresar tomo sus cosas y se sentó junto a Sasori. Esa clase fue algo extraña para el rubio. No sabia que, pero algo le atraía de ese extraño pelirrojo.

Al finalizar la clase, su compañero espero a que todos salieran de la sala.

Deidara: _por cierto, quería agradecerte por lo ocurrido a la hora del almuerzo_- desvío la mirada, sonrojándose un poco.

Sasori: _no tienes porque- _poniéndose de pie. Deidara lo imito y juntos caminaron hacia la puerta de la sala. Fuera de la universidad Temari esperaba a su hermano y a su primo en el auto. Sasori se despidió de Deidara y, con ayuda de Kankuro, subió al auto. 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Al día siguiente, Sasori, se ausento a clases.

Deidara:(_me pregunto porque habrá faltado?) _pensativo. Guardo un pequeño paquete en un pequeño bolsillo de su morral y se dirigió al salón correspondiente.

A la hora del almuerzo busco a Gaara por todas partes, pero tampoco lo encontró. También busco a Temari pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Suspiro y sin ganas se dirigió donde Itachi.

En cuanto Deidara se sentó a su lado, Itachi, lo noto extraño.

Itachi: _que te sucede?, no pareces muy animado_-

Deidara: _no me sucede nada Itachi-san- _sonrío un poco mas animado. Ese día paso bastante rápido para el rubio.

En cuanto llego a casa noto que su hermano no estaba, eso lo hacia sentir mejor, puesto que Naruto era bastante molesto cuando se lo proponía. Subió las escaleras y fue directo a su habitación. Una vez dentro dejo su morral a un costado y se recostó en la cama mirando el techo. Luego de un rato comenzó a hacer los deberes.

Naruto: _jaja si eso estuvo bueno!_-a los gritos. Deidara bajo las escaleras rápidamente algo enfurecido por el ruido. Pero se encontró algo muy diferente a lo que podría haberse llegado a imaginar. Sasuke se aproximo a Naruto y, con ternura, le dio un beso. Naruto se lo devolvió al tiempo que Deidara abría los ojos lo más que podía. Con sumo cuidado de no ser descubierto, subió las escaleras otra vez y siguió con sus deberes.

Deidara (Naruto y Sasuke…)- sacudió las cabeza para librarse de esa escena. Justo en ese momento Naruto entra a su habitación.

Naruto: _oye Deidara que hay de cenar?_-algo sonrojado todavía. Deidara solo negó con la cabeza fingiendo estar concentrado en sus deberes. Naruto salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo para molestar a su hermano, el cual no se molesto en decir nada.

El día siguiente fue peor. Había comenzado a llover por la mañana y no había parado para cuando Deidara debía irse. Eso no fue lo peor. El autobús se descompuso y su paraguas se rompió faltándole algunas calles para llegar.

Deidara: _Que mas puede salirme mal?-_ desanimado sentándose en su asiento.

Tsunade: _Examen Sorpresa!_-con una sonrisa perversa.

Deidara:_ (Lo que me faltaba)-_

Ese examen no fue nada grave, suerte que no era literatura. Pero para empeorar las cosas no había dejado de llover en todo el día y Sasori había faltado nuevamente.

Deidara: _Que día de porquerías _- recostado en su cama- _Y para colmo pesque un resfriado-_estornudo. Para su mala suerte Sasuke se quedaría a dormir. Bufo un poco harto de su suerte.

Deidara: _Mañana será un nuevo día- _

Mientras tanto Sasori y Gaara se hallaban en el hospital. Kankuro se desmayo por baja presión cuando estaban a solas con Sasori. El pelirrojo se alarmo y llamo a su prima. Ambos lo llevaron al hospital el día anterior. Pero Sasori no tuvo oportunidad de saber el diagnostico. Estaba realmente preocupado.

Sasori: _Como esta Kankuro?- _sumamente preocupado cuando el medico se acercó.

Jiraya:_ muy bien, de hecho solo fue un mareo-_

Sasori: _(gracias al cielo)-_

Jiraya:_ Lo más probable es que mañana regrese a casa_-

Sasori: _Que bueno…-_ aliviándose un poco.

Gaara:_ muchas gracias doctor…hasta mañana-_

Jiraya:_ Por nada, hasta mañana chicos_-

Los dos pelirrojos partieron del hospital a casa.

Por su parte Naruto y Sasuke hacían de las suyas en el cuarto de Naruto. Mientras que a Deidara lo sacudía un escalofrío de tan solo pensar en la escena del otro día. Por lo tanto rogaba no volver a ver algo así en su vida. Los dos jóvenes se hallaban abrazados, recostados en la cama de Naruto.

Naruto_: Me sorprende que Itachi te diera permiso-_

Sasuke:_ No te enfadas si te digo algo?- _nervioso.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. Sasuke se aferro mas a el y no lo miro a la cara. Temía a la reacción de Naruto. Trago saliva y se decidió a hablar.

Sasuke_: Itachi…ya…lo sabe-_ entrecortadamente y con miedo. La noticia tomo a Naruto por sorpresa y quedo en estado de shock.

Naruto:_ qu-que te dijo?-_

Sasuke: _nada…solo "son tus asuntos" y no quiso saber mas del tema-_ un poco mas relajado.

Naruto:_ baya…-_suspiró aliviado.

Sasuke: _y tu se lo dirás a Deidara?_- mirándolo a la cara.

Naruto: _No lo se…digo…como reaccionara?_-preocupado.

Sasuke:_ tu solo habla con el. También temía a la reacción de Itachi, pero como vez no fue tan malo-_

En casa de Sasuke su hermano seguía pensando en lo que le confeso esa mañana.

//flashback//

Itachi preparaba el desayuno tranquilamente en la cocina escuchando las noticias.

Itachi:_ no dejara de llover?_-

Suspiro con pereza y continúo con su tarea. Sasuke bajo las escaleras y se sentó en el sofá.

Sasuke:_ Esta lloviendo?-_desanimado.

Itachi: _nooo, esta soleado como para ir de pesca-_sarcástico. Continúo preparando el desayuno. Sasuke por su parte sentía nervios. Al sentarse a comer, Itachi, noto a Sasuke algo raro.

Itachi: _Oye te pasa algo?...-_

Sasuke: _No…porque? –_

Itachi:_ te noto algo raro…-_

Sasuke: _Debes ser tú…- _

Sasuke comenzó a ponerse más nervioso aun. Itachi lo noto enseguida, algo le pasaba a Sasuke.

Itachi:_ ya escúpelo-_

Sasuke:_ escupir que?_

Itachi: _algo te sucede, no me digas que no-_

Sasuke: (_diablos…debería?...y si Naruto se enfada conmigo?)_

Itachi:_ ya Sasuke, somos hermanos, sea lo que fuere no te molestara, lo prometo_-

Sasuke:_ prométeme que no me andarás molestando- _algo sonrojado.

Itachi:_ hace falta?, ya no somos niños-_

Sasuke: _veras…-_se sonroja aun mas-_digamos que…-_

Itachi:_ escúpelo de una vez-_impaciente

Sasuke:_ tengo novio!-_

Itachi abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

Itachi:_ tanto lío por eso?-_alzo una ceja, tratando de salir de su asombro.

Sasuke:_ estas sordo o que?! Dije que tengo NOVIO!-_

Itachi: _ya te oí…solo que, se puede saber quien es?-_ intrigado.

Sasuke: _Naruto-_

Itachi:_(esto debe ser una broma)-_alzo una ceja.

Sasuke: _que?_- al ver la expresión de su hermano

Itachi_: nada, son tus asuntos…-_

Luego de las noticias continuaron desayunando en silencio. Itachi se fue a la universidad, mientras que Naruto pasó a buscar a Sasuke para ir a clases

//fin del flashback//

Itachi:_ interesante…no lo esperaba de el. Pero…Deidara ya sabrá sobre eso?-_

Al día siguiente Deidara despertó tarde y se fue sin desayunar. Llego al aula justo a tiempo y tomo asiento sin siquiera prestarle atención a los presentes en ella.

Itachi:_- llegas tarde…-_

Deidara:_ no es tarde-_

Itachi:_ en fin estudiaste?_

Deidara miro a Itachi con cara de espanto.

Itachi:_ solo bromeaba, acaso no puedo hacer una simple broma?-_

Deidara:_ tus bromas no son graciosas-_algo molesto. La clase paso rápido con los dos amigos discutiendo por una cosa u otra. A la hora del almuerzo ambos se dirigieron al bar donde siempre almorzaban sin compania de Konan, ya que ella había faltado. Itachi estaba en su mundo al igual que Deidara por lo tanto el almuerzo estuvo en silencio.

Itachi:_.oye Deidara…- _dijo el pelinegro mientras caminaban de regreso.

Deidara: _Que?-_

Itachi:_ Notaste algo?_

Deidara:_ Algo como que?_

Itachi:_ Sasuke y Naruto…pasan mucho tiempo juntos…-_

Deidara:_(no me digas, por entrometido vi algo que desearía no haber visto nunca)_

_-Que insinúas?-_

Itachi:_ nada, solo digo que en este poco tiempo se han hecho muy amigos-_

Deidara: _si, es un poco raro viniendo de Naruto, ya lo conoces-_

Itachi: _también lo es por parte de Sasuke aunque no lo creas el bueno…el no ha superado lo _de_ nuestros padres aun-_

Deidara:_ Eso fue duro para el, aun recuerdo cuando nos dieron la noticia…-_

//Flashback//

Itachi, Sasuke, Deidara y Naruto se hallaba en la guardia del hospital. Los padres de Itachi y Sasuke sufrieron un accidente mientras conducían dejándolos a ambos gravemente heridos. El pequeño Uchiha estaba con una crisis de nervios y su hermano intentaba calmarlo con ayuda de Deidara. El doctor salio de la habitación con una expresión seria.

Jiraya: _Itachi podríamos hablar a solas?-_

La seriedad de Jiraya preocupo al _Uchiha_ mayor.

Itachi:_ de acuerdo. Dei podrías cuidar de Sasuke unos momentos?-_

Deidara:_ si, seguro…-_

Sasuke:_ no, por favor si tiene que decir algo dígalo…-_

Todos miraron a Sasuke sorprendidos.

Jiraya:_ cuantos años tiene?_

Deidara: _siete- _

Jiraya bajo la cabeza con una expresión mas seria aun.

Jiraya:_ lo siento, pero…sus padres…-_

No termino la frase, todos en la sala sabían lo que sucedía. Sasuke se aferro a Deidara y comenzó a llorar, Itachi, Deidara y Naruto quedaron en estado de shock.

//fin del flashbacks//

Itachi: -_(será mejor que no diga nada)-_

Deidara:-_ que tratabas de decir Itachi?...-_

Itachi:-_nada, olvidalo…-_

Ese dia paso con rapidez para todo el mundo.

Cuando Deidara llego a su casa se encontró con su hermano y Sasuke serios como nunca.

Sasuke:_ Deidara…quisiera que hablemos de algo…-_


End file.
